By the Moonlight
by Kadyshack
Summary: He is a prince, with a beautiful princess at his side ready to be his queen. But when she asks for a special gift everything will change with one white beast.  Rated M for later chapters. *Very first fanfic. please let me know how you like it.
1. Chapter 1

First one I have wrote and put up. Let me know what you think, more will go up in the next week. Not for Kikyo fans….

By The Light of The Moon

Woods

She was a rare beast to see in these woods, ones she had not walked in a century or two, but to her time meant nothing. It came and went as the stars and moon or the blistering sun and its cooling clouds, it was irrelevant to her.

She had walked these woods along ago when the land had been cleaner and less populated by the humans who now lived near her reflection pool were nonexistent. She did not bother with their kind anymore, young maids did not wait for her to come to them, and princesses had long forgotten the songs to call her. Men knew her now as something more really that their simple mines could handle, to understand.

This did not sadden her for she felt no emotion as the humans did; guilt, sadness and even love meant nothing to her although she had seen them all played out on the humans. She could feel happy and even small amounts of sorrow but nothing more than that.

These woods to her where special though, even in her time away. She was born in these woods long ago, and she still came here to see her birth grounds. Her mother was long gone in other lands and so now she watched these lands as they grew and changed, prospered and fail, lived and died, time and time again. She never grew tired of watching that.

As she walked in between the tall trees and long grass to her pool to look at herself as she often did in times of less activity. She thought to herself 'Why did I wait so long to come here? I use to spend most of my time in these woods, but I have left them now. I should have come sooner, for now humans are near and soon they will try to take me. Ha ha as if they could, let them try for I can never be tamed by a simple human.'

Her pool came into view and with it a herd of wild horses, which stopped all activity as she walked up to the pool. They did not run nor did they show sign of aggression. They just stood and watched her as she lay near the pool. Her reflection was as it always had been. Her long mane touched the soft grass that lay below her and her long lion tail lying at her side. The long strong cloven hoofed legs tucked under her horse like body. Her head sat atop a slender neck with doe like ears atop of it. Everything about her was something of a fairy tale, the way her white coat shinned in the sun, and glisten in the light of the full moon. But this was not the most stunning thing about her, which belongs to the large diamond color horn on her head between the doe ears she had. Below the horn was a moon shaped mark, all unicorns had a mark below the horn but the shape depended on two things. The time of day they were born and season as well. Her birth was one of special timing, born on the first day of spring in the rise of a pure full moon, she alone wear a make as special and rare.

She turn her gaze to the horses who know had slowly started around the pool to see her. She loved the wild horses, they were more kind to her then the deer and less talkative than the boars. They gave her comfort to be alongside them, for she was most time taken at sight for a white mare.

"Hello guardian, I must say you are a rare sight for my old eyes." Said a gentle stallion the color of sand, "It is a pleasure to see you wise stallion, how have you faired in this woods?"

"Times have been better I must say, word has reached our herd that the young prince of the castle will be coming to hunt for a wild horse. So we must move on quickly or be captured and broke to be a beast of little concern to him."

"Why is this prince coming for a wild horse? Does his people not have enough of your tamer cousins to occupied his time with?" A back mare stepped forward then "Oh he does my lady, but he is after a special horse, the reasons are unknown to us. Nor do I care I only wish to get away before I or my young foal are taken by him." That was when a young painted filly stepped around. She was cute in her young age, and this touched the unicorn. Such a young creature should not be tamed by such evil creatures.

"My dear friends stay not another night for I could not stand to see one of you in ropes. Head west towards the mountains there hidden in them is a valley. You will be safe there for no human can claim into it, only creatures of the forest may enter." Replied the white creature. "Thank you my lady we shall head there now, please be careful in this woods. They are not like they once were; the humans have made their mark here." The stallion said and with that they left for the valley she had spoken of. She was not worried for herself humans have tried and failed to catch her.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle

A handsome man awoke from a dream he had it all too often now. Every few nights it would come:

He was walking the woods near the castle and a woman would walk before him. Her skin the color of the moon, hair as black as night and eyes the color of lavender and among the beauty she held the most lovely was the moon mark that lay on her forehead. She would walk to him and circle him a few times before walking back into the forest she came from. Every time he would run for her, but never find her. Only the whisper on the wind 'Can you save her? Could you truly keep her safe or will you let her die?' came to him.

It made no since to him, the moon was the crest of his kingdom, but nothing else of the dream would lead him to understand it. 'And the dream keeps going I guess.' He thought to himself as he finally decided to get out of bed.

He walked to his mirror: He was twenty- five years old now. His long white hair was a mess, but his amber eyes shone just as bright as always. He was tall and very handsome with a good bit of muscle that he had developed over the years of training. He changed from his red sleeping clothing to a red shirt and black pants.

Knock knock…..

"Enter" the young man said, and a man walked in. This man was twenty- four years old. He was short with brown hair pulled in a pony tail, with dark brown eyes; he was dressed in a purple shirt with black pants. He was handsome in his own way, but he had a look of perverted nature to him. "Your highness lady Kikyo is looking for you, I was asked to come see if you had decided to wake up before noon." "Cut the crap Miroku you know I hate when you call me your highness." The tall white hair man called.

"Inuyasha we have been friends for years now, but soon you are to be married and I will be a simple servant of the court once more." "I know but you will always be my good friend, and never a simple servant. I told you months ago that I had planned to make you my right hand man after I am crowned."

The two men had been friends since Miroku was brought to the castle after his family was killed when he was five years old. The boys would ride together and learned to hunt, but Miroku's rank had become much of an issue in the last year.

Inuyasha was a prince and soon would be married to the princess Kikyo. She was lovely as any he had seen, well awake that is, but he had conflicts about his friend with Miroku with her. She did not like the idea of her betrothed being friends with the help. She was like most royal people of the court, only socializing with the high ranking. Inuyasha had become to grow feelings for his wife to be but yet he had doubts of her being a queen.

"I know you have, but I also know of the troubles you have had with Kikyo about our friendship. I know you have come to care for her, but I still don't like her." "Miroku, I know but I have no say in this, I was betrothed to her from the time we where infants and she is not a cow or ugly as a shrew. I'm lucky to have a queen with that beauty and grace."

"You had that dream again didn't you Inuyasha? I can see it in your eyes, but a dream girl like that does not come true. Come along you highness your princess awaits you in the great hall." He said, with the last part very arrogantly "Fine, let us go see what she wants of me now." They young men left for the great hall and the princess who awaited her prince.


End file.
